Unnatural
by NerdyTurtle0599
Summary: Veil MaKade has had the most unnatural life. Her childhood was torn to pieces. She got tied in with Derek's life. She is hopelessly in love with a werewolf. She's almost died more than once, And she has some unnatural skills herself... Her life's pretty unnatural. Started in Season Three. Please tell me if I should continue
1. Chapter 1

Veil MaKade slipped on her green t-shirt before slipping on her gray flannel and then her gray jeans. She combed out her damp knots before pulling on her gray converse and grabbing her black slouch book bag. Veil quickly made her way down stairs to see her grandmother cleaning the kitchen.

"You work too much, you need to learn how to act old." Veil laughed.

"But that's no fun." Her grandmother smirked.

"Whatever, see ya later MiMa!" Veil calls out as she grabs her keys.

She stepped outside and jogged over to her silver and white Ducati Monster 695. Veil swung her leg over and seated herself on the bike before pulling on her helmet. After making sure her backpack was tight on her shoulders she started her motorcycle and sped off to school.

After about twenty minutes she pulled into the school's parking lot. She sped into a parking spot next to a boy bunch, she pulled off her helmet and slid off the back before running her fingers through her hair pulling out some of the, now dry, tangles. She fixed her bag and walked to the school, ignore the wolf whistles from the boys.

"Room 113… Ms.…" Veil looks down to see the teachers name and that was just enough time for her to slam into somebody knocking them to the ground. She opened her eyes to find a boy under her. The two stared at each other for a second before they realized their position; he was lying on the ground and her knees were on either sides of his hips, in other words she was straddling him in front of the class. She blushed brightly and scrambled to stand up.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to knock you over, I just didn't see you! I am really sorry!" Veil rambled.

"It's okay, I don't think I've seen you around. I'm Stiles." He introduced himself.

"Veil, I just came back here I went away for a while with my grandmother." Veil said.

"Why?"

"My brother said I needed a break from things." She said taking a seat behind a strawberry blonde next to the window. She simply liked windows. They showed a great view of the outside, the outside was free, she loved freedom.

"Hey Lydia, what happen to your ankle?" Stiles whispered to the girl in front of her.

"Prada bit me." The girl, Lydia replied quietly.

"Your dog?" Stiles asked.

"No, my designer handbag." She rolled her eyes. Veil laughed at his confused expression.

"Yes, my dog." Lydia said as if she was talking to an idiot.

"This probably means something." He said.

"Animals start to freak out when they sense something bad, like an earthquake or something." Veil added seeing Lydia's confusion.

"What was the three thing? Like bad things happen in groups of three. Last night; the deer, one." Veil stopped her.

"Last night?" Veil asked.

"Yeah, it just jumped through the wind shield." Lydia shook her head as if to get rid of the memory.

"Well one decided to try and impale me with his antlers through my driver door while I was driving." Veil said.

"Okay well the deer, is one. Prada, two." She was interrupted once more as suddenly a bird slammed into the window, leaving a spot of blood and feathers.

"Three?" Stiles asked.

Veil was getting the feeling of fear as she noticed a giant flock of birds.

"Three. That's defiantly three." Veil said, eyes wide as another bird hit the window cracking it.

The window broke as multiple bird rammed into the window flying inside. Veil hit the ground before the teacher could say anything, but that wasn't good enough. Veil cried out as birds attacked her, clawing and tearing at her arms and chest as she blocked her face. Her worst fear had to go fucking crazy, huh? She was terrified of birds, always had been and always will be, mainly for this reason right now.

After all the birds died, Veil was covered in cuts, blood and feathers. She shakily stood and quickly made her way out of the room to her locker. She grabbed her things and all but ran out to her bike. She started her bike up and sped off to the only person who she was willing to and needed to talk to.

Less the fifteen minutes later she pulled up to an old unlivable home. She ran up to the door and let herself in.

"Derek!" She called out. "Derek! Where are you? Derek!" the words rushed out of her mouth, before she slid down a wall and letting her tears run free.

She was crying for many reasons. One; she was possibly even more traumatized than before. Two; the feeling of fear was just too overwhelming. Three; she hated acting like this. Four; Derek wasn't there…wow that made her sound clingy. She sat there and willed herself to stop crying but to no avail. Only ten minutes later somebody walked through the old door.

"Veil? Veil!" Derek noticed her a few feet in the house. "Scott take him in there." Derek ordered before crouching down in front of Veil.

"Veil what's wrong? Look at me." Derek tugged at her arms before he perceived the tears and rips in her clothing.

"Hey, hey, Veil what happened? Come on talk to me girl." Derek urged. She just uncovered her face and shook her head.

Derek sighed and pulled her into his arms before carrying her to the room with the boy, who she assumed was Scott, and sat her down on the worn couch. He stayed for a few minutes while Scott stood there quite awkwardly.

"So I'll be right back…" Scott muttered before making his exit.

"What happened?" He asked quietly as the boy left.

She laughed bitterly. "Deer tried to fucking kill me last night, birds decided to go bat shit crazy and attack the class room I was in and I'm getting this overwhelming fearful feeling practically everywhere I go! So what didn't fucking happen?" She exclaimed.

"Derek?" She asked after a second of silence.

"Yeah?"

"What is it?" She looked up to him.

"What is what?" He responded knowing full and well what she was asking about.

"Derek you know what I'm talking about." She said.

"Do I?"

"Derek." Veil warned.

"What?" He laughed.

A soft rumbled sang deep in her throat and her pupils dilated like a cat when they are ready to play. Suddenly Derek push the girl to the ground and made his escape over the couch. He ran away from her chuckling at her antics.

"So what wrong with your pup, Der?" Veil asks resisting the urge to brush the hair out of the unconscious boy's face

"Isaac needs to heal on the 'inside'." Derek answered pulling out several wolfs bane plants from the hole in his floor.

"Wait how'd you know he's a werewolf?" Stiles, who recently arrived, asked.

"I could just tell. It's like an instinct thing, like I know that he is one." Veil pointed at Scott. "Plus I know him." Veil said sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Oh…" Stiles nodded.

"Why don't you guys go back to being teenagers and let me handle this." Derek told them.

"Oh come on I haven't seen you for almost a year." Veil pouted not moving.

"Wait Derek, I actually need your help with something." Scott said turning back.

Veil sat of the couch and ran her fingers over the cuts healing slowly now. She silently listened to Scott as he talked to Derek, but didn't pay too much attention. She looked up from the floor when Derek whistled at her.

"I'm no dog, so don't treat me like one." Veil said in a joking tone.

Derek just chuckled. "Come on I need you two."

"For?" Stiles asked.

"To hold him down." He answered holding up a blow torch.

Veil sighed and pinched Scott. He yelped before jerking him arm away. He was more of a screamer not a fighter. Veil stepped in front of him off to the side a bit and put her hands on his shoulders before Stiles placed his hands over hers.

"Hold him good." Derek told them as he held up a blowtorch.

"He's a screamer, not a fighter." Veil informed.

Scott explained what his tattoo meant and why, he was missing Alison. After a while Scott passed out and they didn't have to hold him anymore. Veil leaned against the door way and stared off, mind reeling on what Derek could be hiding. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone touching her arm. She blinked before seeing that it was Stiles.

"Hey you looked like you were in deep thought, I just wanted to know if you wanted a ride, now that Scott's ready to go." Stiles said.

"I'm good, I rode my bike here." She said watching him walk to the door with Scott. "Thanks though, Dimples." She grinned.

"You painted the door…" Scott mumbled noticing the red paint. Veil raised an eyebrow at Derek and went over to Scott to see what he was talking about.

"Go home Scott." Derek told him.

"And only one side. Why did you paint the door Derek?" Veil asked running her hand over it.

"Guys." He warned.

Scott scratched the paint with one claw and they noticed the abnormal black color under it. Scott started wildly clawing at the paint and after a few seconds a symbol was revealed.

"The birds at school, and the deer…like the night I got trampled by that deer and was bit by an alpha…" Scott theorized.

"So I'm assuming I wasn't the only one attacked by deer recently?" Veil raised an eyebrow.

Scott looked at her.

"One shoved his antlers through my driver door, and apparently one decided to go diving through a girl's wind shield." Veil said. "How many Derek?" Veil asked brushing away some paint shavings, trying to ignore the fear she felt as she touched the symbol.

"A pack of them. An alpha pack." Derek finally answered.

"How does that even work?" Scott asked.

"I hear there's a leader. Deucalion." Derek said.

"How are you going to deal with that?" Veil looked at him hoping he wasn't going to do something stupid.

"With all the help I can get." He sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Veil quietly doodled on her paper as Coach Finstock taught the class, not really paying attention.

"Does anybody have a quarter?" Coach asked.

"I do!" Veil And Stiles said at the same time.

As Stiles yanked his hand out of his pocket a condom flew out and landed on her desk, seeing as she was in the desk in front of him. Her eyes widened at the item on her desk. Setting her quarter on the table, she picked up the condom and turned to face the blushing teen. She raised her eyebrows at him and bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"Expecting some, Stiles?" She asked holding it up between her index and middle finger.

Stiles opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water whilst shaking his head. It was quite the image. She set the condom down before turning around and handing her quarter to the coach. Veil went back to her doodles. After a few minutes her quarter was placed over the drawing and she looked up at the coach surprise evident on her face.

"Are you gonna risk or not play." He asked.

Veil pulled her binder over her paper as she stood up to play. She stood up and walked to the front of the room. She crouched down aiming her shot, as she threw it someone stepped in the room. Veil stood up and raised her hands in victory.

"Stiles?" Everybody looked to the door to see Officer Stilinski.

Veil quickly made her way to her seat as Stiles made his way out side with his father. She looked outside and noticed the serious look on his father's face. She could hear what they were talking about and she stiffened upon hearing that Stiles was the last one to see a girl named Hanna before she went missing.

"So who's Hanna?" Veil asked walking up to the boys. "I have really good hearing." She added seeing their questioning looks

"Our moms were best friends before mine died, we used to take freaking bubble baths together when we were three! She went missing at her party and I have to find her!" Stiles seemed to be freaking out.

"Hey, hey!" Veil stepped in front and placed her hands on his chest, stopping him. "Calm down you'll find her and I'll help if you'd like but you can't find her if you have a mental break down." She told him. He seemed to care about the girl seriously and even though she barely knew him she was going to help him.

"Then we need Isaac to remember." Scott said.

"How Derek and Peter couldn't do you know any other werewolf with a better plan?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe not a werewolf, but someone who knows a lot about them." Veil said before pulling out her phone.

"Glad I don't need remember anything." Veil muttered looking at all the ice in the tub.

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Scott asked.

"Very slow." Dr. Deaton answered.

"How slow is very slow?" Derek asked slightly irritated.

"Almost dead…' Dr. Deaton said making them all look at him.

Isaac put the tips of his fingers in before snatching them out quickly. "It's safe though right?" He asked.

"You don't want him to answer that, pup." Veil said putting her hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to do this, you know." She added worried for him.

Isaac just looked at them before stripping himself of his shirt. He stepped into the tub and sat down, already shivering. Derek and Scott pushed him under and after a second he started flailing about, transforming. Stiles held his legs down in attempt to help them and Veil removed her jacket before she stepped into the tub over him. She hissed quietly as the ice came in contact with her bare legs. Great idea for shorts today. Veil straddled the thrashing wolf and pressed down on his chest to keep him under.

After a bit longer of him trying to get free he stilled. They let go of him and let him float to the top. Dr. Deaton started asking about that night when he found Erica and Boyd. He started to freak out again and gripped Veil's biceps and she winced. He started talking again, describing the place he had found them. Soon enough he relaxed and released his vice grip on her arms. He opened his eyes after a second and continued talking.

The lights started to flicked a bit while Isaac talked. Suddenly Isaac sat up startling everybody. He started looking around and freaking out more. He was starting to thrash about and Derek started yelling questions at him, which didn't really do anything but make it worse.

"Derek don't yell at him!" Veil said angrily. "Calm down Isaac! It's just a memory." Veil tried quietly, as she held his face.

He jerked up again yelling that he saw the name, the action making Veil jump back. She was now chest deep in ice water. Isaac stepped out of the tub with the help of Scott and Derek while Stiles and the Dr. helped Veil out of the tub.

After explaining what he saw he noticed they were all looking at him with sad eyes. "What?"

"You don't remember what you said right before coming out of it do you?" Stiles asked. He just shook his head.

"You said you were dragged into a room and there was a body in it. You… said it was Erica." Veil told him wrapping her arms around herself trying to get warmer.

"She's not dead." Derek argued.

"Derek…" Veil tried.

"No! She's not dead." Derek yelled.

"Shut up! He said it! 'There's a body! It's Erica!'" Veil yelled at him jumping up from her spot next to Isaac, her towel falling from the action.

He simply growled at her, warning her that he was pissed but she didn't back down, instead she got closer and held her ground.

"I know it hurts but you need to you need to face the facts! She was my friend too and you know I was very close to her but he remembers her dead body!" Veil said.

She wrapped her arms around Derek in a comforting hug. It was a second before he wrapped his around her to return it. He released her and started pacing again and she went back to stand next to Isaac.

"What happened to your arms Veil?" Isaac asked noticing the dark bruises around them.

"While you were in the tub, you freaked out and grabbed my arms." She told him looking at him. "It's no big deal, pup." She attempted to hide her flinch when he touched her arm.

"Damn." He muttered still look and the angry bruise that circled her bicep. "I'm sorry, V. I really am." He said hugging her softly.

"It's fine really you weren't really you at the time." Veil smiled hugging him back.

"If Erica's dead then who is in the vault with Boyd?" Derek gaining their attention.

"Another werewolf they captured?" Veil suggested turning around in Isaac's arms, seeing as he didn't release her. Not that she really wanted him to anyway; he was much warmer than she was.

"Maybe it was the other girl the one who saved Isaac." Scott said.

"No, she wasn't like us and whoever was in the vault was." Isaac told him while resting his chin on Veil's shoulder.

"What if that's how Erica died." Stiles said. "Put them up against each other during a full moon to see which one survives." Stiles added.

"We need to get them out tonight." Derek declared.

"Derek, we can't just go storming in there." The Dr. said.

"If Isaac got in so can we." Derek said.

"But he didn't get to the vault." Veil said. "We need a plan, Der." She added.

"How are we supposed to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than twenty four hours?" He asked.

"It seems someone already did. 'Becon Hills First national closes after vault robbery.' It doesn't say how it was robbed but I'm sure it won't take long to find out." Stiles said reading off his phone.

"How long?" Derek asked.

"It's the internet, Derek." Stiles said with a smartass tone. "Minutes." Stiles added seeing Derek's unamused expression.

"Okay you see this?" Stiles pointed at a map of the bank. "This is how they got in, a rooftop air conditioning which leads down into the wall of the vault." Stiles circled the vault with a red pen.

"The robber was lowered through the vent and then spent twelve hours drilling through the wall, then through the rest of the night they syphoned the money back up to the others." Stiles explained.

"Can we fit in there?" Veil asked from her sitting spot on the table.

"Yes we can, but very, very barely." Stiles answered. "And they patched the wall so we'll obviously need a drill. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit—" Stiles started.

"Forget the drill." Derek cut him off. "If I go in first how much space do I have?" Derek asked.

"What are you going to do Derek? Punch through the wall?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, Stiles, I am going to punch through the wall." Derek answered.

"Stiles, don't." Veil warned.

"Okay big guy, let's see it. That fist, make it, come on. Big bad wolf, yeah." Stiles told him and he did as he was told. "Okay now see this," Stiles held his hand a few inches away from Derek's fist. "That is maybe three inches of room for you to gather up enough force to punch through that wall—"he was cut off as Derek punched his hand.

"I'll get through the wall." Derek said avoiding Veil angry eyes, he hit his hand harder than was necessary and Veil knew that.

"Who's following me down." Derek asked after a second.

"Don't look at me." Peter said. "I'm not up to fighting speed, and honestly with Isaac out of it, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself." Peter added.

"So what I'm supposed to just let them die?" Derek asked irritated.

"One of them is already dead." At the words Veil looked up.

"Why are you here? If you're not going to help why are you here?" She glared at him hard.

"I just as much help as you are, sweetheart." He smirked at her anger.

"We don't know that Erica's dead." Derek said so she couldn't say anything else.

"Do I have to remind you what we are up against? A pack of alphas. All of them; killers. And if that's not enough to send you running, how about the two alphas that morph together into a giant alpha." Peter told them.

"Can I kill him again?" Veil asked Derek.

"It's really not worth it." Peter said.

"I'll go down with you." Veil looked at Derek. "I'm a great tracker, I'll find Erica and you'll help Boyd and find out who the other chick is." She said leaving no room for argument.

"Alright, what about you?" Derek asked.

"I'm mean if you want me to come—" Derek cut Stiles off.

"Not you, Scott."

"I'm in. I don't know about Erica, but if Boyd is still alive we have to do something." He agreed.

"But?" Veil asked knowing that was coming.

"Who's the other girl?" He asked.

Veil waited a minute or so after Scott jumped down the vent before silently jumping down herself. She stepped out of the hole that Derek made and stepped past Scott. Veil saw Boyd but he looked like he was straining against something. Derek called out to him but that just made him growl more. Suddenly a girl stepped out from behind him and Veil recognized her description even in the low light.

"Cora?" Derek asked a bit startled.

"Who?" Scott asked.

"His youngest sister, other than me. I thought you said she was dead, Derek!" Veil squeaked.

"I thought she was too!" Derek said. "You need to go try to find Erica, Veil." He told her giving her a slight push towards the door.

"Alright, be careful." Just as she turned to the door she noticed someone slipping back out of the vault door and a black dust blow through the air a bit. She glanced down to see the black dust form a line on the ground. She followed the line to see it circled around the whole room.

"Derek…" she called out to him with slight panic.

"I know! You need to go it won't hold you back now go! We'll be fine." He yelled.

Veil quickly ran through the doorway and ran off in any random direction. After a minute of running she couldn't catch the girls scent the alpha pack covered it with their own find the girl. With a small growl of irritation, she exhaled and closed her eyes. She kept her eyes closed and took a deep breath through her nose to catch her scent. Her eyes snapped opened and she looked to the right of the hall and down a couple doors. She started walking towards it but paused when the door opened.

Veil held her breath ready to attack the person. Then she relaxed upon hearing the soft voice of a female and seeing her step out the room. But her face broke out into a smile when she saw the girl helping Erica out of the room, before it dropped in worry when she noticed the blood and bruises that covered her.

"Erica!" Veil whispered yelled, her voice filled with happiness and concern.

The girl's heads snapped up to the Veil with a bit of surprise before Erica's dropped down with fatigue. Veil quickly ran over to help them, she pulled Erica's other arm around her neck and held up some of her weight. She smiled over at the girl who gave her a confused look before the two continued on with their journey.

"We need to get to the vault, that's where my brother, Derek, and his friend, Scott is." Veil said easily holding her best friend up.

"Derek and Scott?" the girl asked also seeming to handle the almost dead weight very well.

"I'm going to assume you know them." Veil said looking over.

"Yeah, I'm Alison."

"Alison? As in the girl who shot a bunch of arrows into my brother and his pack?" Veil asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah… that Alison." She answered meeting her eyes.

With that Veil didn't say anymore. The girls made their way to the vault slowly as not to hurt Erica more. As they neared the vault they heard fighting from inside, and Veil's nose picked up on some blood. As they girls came up to the vault the girls stared at the fight in front of them. Derek was trying to hold off his sister and Scott was fighting Boyd.

"Scott!" Alison gasped with worry as Scott was being stabbed in the stomach by Boyd.

Before anyone processed what happened a dark brown cougar was pinning Boyd to the ground and snarled fiercely. Scott stared wide eyed at the scene along with Alison. Boyd kicked the Mountain lion away roughly and went for Scott again. This time he was blocked by the lion again and a loud growl filled the room stilling the boy. She leaped at him knocking him back to the ground.

"Veil! Don't kill him!" Derek yelled trying to avoid his sister's claws to his face.

While distracted Boyd scratched the cougar, Veil as they now know, across the face before knocking her away again. She bounced off the ground with a small yelp and Boyd started towards her again this time her was stopped by Scott who tackled him. Veil quickly bounced back to her feet and was ready to charge at Boyd who was currently trying to kill Scott. She may not have the best love for most werewolves but Derek appeared to be his friend and seemed to be worried about him. Veil is worried about them both, but Derek seemed to be handling his sister well, Scott with Boyd, not so much.

"Boyd!" Alison called her hand brushing away the mountain ash.

"No!" Derek yelled as the two previously contained werewolves raced for the door.

Alison ducked out of the way to avoid them before Veil, Derek and Scott piled out of the vault. Derek went straight for Alison and Veil went for Erica who was leaning against the wall. Veil nudged her slightly with her snout. She wasn't too worried when Erica didn't move, she could easily hear her heartbeat, but she nudged her again. This time she stirred awake.

"Hey, kitten." Erica muttered cracking an eye open a bit.

Veil made what sounded like a purring noise and rubbed her face against Erica's with happiness. Veil was large enough that she basically covered the girl. She really didn't care about what the others were talking about, she was just happy that Erica was alive.

 **Heyzo guys! What you think about the new chapter? Do you think I should've let Erica die, do you like that Veil isn't a werewolf? What do you think is going to happen next? Leave a review on what you thought or just leave a review. Turtle doesn't care if you just review that you got a pet kitty (if you do, good for you, kitties are cute!) Turtle will surely respond. So tell her about your day, summer plans, or your kitties name if you really did get a new one or hell the current pet you have already! Please review, loves y'all!**


End file.
